A Rare Christmas
by emeraldeyedirishdaughter
Summary: By Rose and the Doctor's standards this Christmas is certainly different. Warning: Plenty of Ten2 and Rose fluff.


_**Authors Note: Written for Sistersofguh"Doctor and Rose Winter wonderland romance-a-thon" (though this fic is not very wintery) and doubling as my Christmas fic for 2010. Beta'd by the fabulous jessalrynn**_. 

The first hues of sunset were colouring the sky as Rose stepped out onto the expansive balcony of the hotel suite. As she took in the handy work of Mother Nature she could not help but gasp at its beauty. Shades of purple, orange and pink spread across the sky only to be interrupted by patches of azure blue in between. It was every artists dream, this astounding real life canvas and Rose knew that coming here had certainly been the right decision.

So lost was she in this spectacle that she did not hear footsteps approaching from behind her and jumped a little when she felt a warm arm slip around her waist. She quickly recovered though as she relaxed back into the strength and surety of her Doctor.

"Penny for your thoughts, Rose," he murmured against her ear.

"Was just thinking how beautiful it is here and how glad I am that you talked me into it," she replied.

"Well I know I _did _promise to take you to Barcelona. Unfortunately it's the wrong time of year but from your reaction to this," he said as he gestured towards the deepening sky colours and its reflections on the ebb and flow of the Pacific Ocean, "it seems that the idea of an island holiday meets with your approval."

She turned in his arms to grace him with her radiant smile, taking in his relaxed appearance, his loosened tie, and several undone buttons. She could see the happiness that was like an aura around his body and she knew exactly how he felt.

"Yes," she finally agreed as she reached up to kiss him softly on the lips. "It's definitely okay."

"Better than spending Christmas in London with all that bleak, cold snow?"

"You just wanted to get away from my mother." Rose smirked as she gently tweaked his nose.

"What? No, never. I love your family. Pete and Tony and Jackie …. Yeah alright but you have to admit I've been very good and did all the domestic stuff just like you wanted."

"You call getting married today domestic," growled Rose in mock offence.

Instantly he tightened his arms around her, holding her close to his body.

"I don't think you and I will ever be domestic, but if getting married to you is considered to be so, then I'd still do it any day," he finished in all seriousness.

"I know and I love you for it."

"Still," he grinned playfully. "Think your mother will forgive us for taking off like that in the TARDIS, before the reception and all?"

"I think she'll come around. Dad knows what we intended to do so it won't be any shock to him. I'm sure he'll persuade her to understand. When they got married again they couldn't wait to get out the door and onto their honeymoon. He knows we feel the same way."

"Our honeymoon," he repeated before kissing her. "Oh Rose, you've no idea how wonderful those two words sound," he whispered lovingly against her mouth. Suddenly he pulled back as he remembered something that he had brought out onto the balcony whilst Rose had been captivated by the glorious sundown. Taking his arms from her he moved towards a silver stand filled with ice and took from it a bottle of champagne.

"The manager sent this up with his compliments. Judging by the quality and vintage, it seems the Tyler name is well known even here."

He poured two glasses and, after passing one to her, took her free hand in his. With eyes bright with unshed tears he held her gaze.

In a voice heavy with deep emotion he spoke again. "Seems right that something so rare should be used to make a toast to us, because that's what our love is, Rose. Today we officially became husband and wife in the eyes of the law and your family but you and I both know we've belonged to each other far longer than that. We found each other across space and time. Despite everything that's gone before; the good times, the heartache, the wonder, and the loss, we finally have our fantastic life, one which we can forge together, side by side, as equal partners. I can't see the time lines as well as I used to but I can tell you Rose, what I have seen is beautiful, and I promise it will be brilliant."

Turning away from her for a moment he picked up his champagne glass.

"I love you, Rose," he promised as he raised his glass. "To us and the wonderful life we're going to have together."

"To us and I love you too," said Rose smiling through the happy tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

They both took several sips of champagne before the Doctor took both their glasses and placed them on the table. Turning back to Rose he cupped her face tenderly before kissing his wife almost reverently. Eventually he pulled back, smiling softly at her.

"Shall we watch the rest of the sunset while we finish our champagne or should we go try out the excellent and inviting bed I saw in there?" he finished cheekily.

Rose was torn between her desire to make love with her new husband and not quite wanting this wonderful moment to end. There would be other sunsets to watch with the Doctor but none of them would be part of this most blessed day.

The Doctor understood her dilemma all too well but as he too appreciated true beauty, he was not disappointed when she chose to watch the magnificent light show that came with the closing of the day. They held each other close, drinking their champagne and exchanging a soft kiss every now and then. No words were spoken until the fading colours turned into a night sky bright with stars, complete with a glorious full moon.

As Rose swallowed the last of her drink, she gazed over at the Doctor to find him staring into space, his mind obviously lost in thought. "Penny for your thoughts," she prompted him with a light laugh, remembering his words to her earlier.

As soon as she spoke he snapped back to the here and now. "Sorry, Rose. I was thinking how quiet it is. Do you realise that it's Christmas day and we got married and not one single thing has gone wrong?"

"You trying to tempt fate, Doctor?"

"Oh no, not at all, but I mean come on, Rose! It's Christmas day and you know how things always seem to happen. Remember the Gelth and the Sycorax and then I told you about the Queen of the Racnoss and The Titanic's near miss," he said warming to the subject. "Oh and then remember last year when we all had to leave in the middle of Christmas dinner because some furry green aliens decided that silver bells and tinsel were offensive so we had to stop them from stealing and destroying all the decorations and presents."

Rose laughed at that particular memory. She had taken to calling the little aliens "Grinches" after remembering a story from childhood back in her original universe. But that had been last year, not today. Today had run smoothly with hardly a hitch. She had got to the church on time and no aliens had crash-landed in the middle of the ceremony, much to her mother's relief.

It was the perfect day and Rose was determined not to let the Doctor over think the situation. A distraction was definitely in the cards and if he let himself then the night would end perfectly as well. Taking his glass and hers, she set them down on the floor before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know, Doctor, we _could_ go find some trouble," she whispered suggestively as she pressed herself up against him. Dropping teasing kisses along his jaw, she let her hands wander downwards and basked in the sudden gasp he made as she touched him lightly through the material of his trousers. As he pushed back into her somewhat aggressively, she knew she well and truly had his attention.

"You, Mrs Rose Tyler-Smith, are a minx. The only trouble I want this Christmas is working out how to get this delectable wedding dress off you without tearing it," he growled seductively in her ear.

"We'll figure it out together," murmured Rose before she gave herself up to the furious onslaught of her husband's kiss.


End file.
